


Hypothetically Speaking

by mlyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Fantasizing, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees first-hand how the pack dynamic is shifting, and Derek has an idea for how much further it could go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herbeautifullie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbeautifullie/gifts).



On pack meal nights, the werewolves took turns cooking and Stiles cleaned up. He liked doing it; the pack left him alone and he had some relative peace and quiet with his thoughts, or at least humming whatever song was stuck in his head. Washing everything by hand—Derek didn’t have a dishwasher yet—satisfied his OCD tendencies. He even managed to think through some conundrums of whatever big bad was menacing Beacon Hills that week. So washing dishes: not lacking in fun or productivity.

The kinds of movies the pack liked to watch after dinner weren’t exactly Derek’s thing, so sometimes he came into the kitchen to check on Stiles. He and Stiles limited their PDA in front of the pack, even though they were four months into this oddly domestic relationship and pretty much everyone accepted Stiles as a sort of den mother. So despite their self-enforced chastity when the pack was around, Derek would still seek him out for a brief nuzzle behind the ears before getting a beer and disappearing again. Stiles liked it; he knew with certainty that he wasn’t being completely overlooked as the one lone human in the pack.

So when he didn’t hear any footsteps—damn stealthy werewolves—and got a warm nose behind his left ear in the middle of scrubbing out the lasagna pan, he only jumped a little. The pan slipped in his grasp and clunked against the side of the sink. He regained his grip and resumed scrubbing. “Hey there.”

“Any leftovers?”

Stiles whipped around. Isaac looked totally innocent, stepping back to give him a normal amount of space, hands in his pockets.

“Did you just…”

Isaac shrugged. “Sorry, didn’t think you would mind. So is there anything left to eat?”

Stiles closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and jerked his chin toward the refrigerator. Isaac took a Tupperware container out with a little hum of satisfaction, grabbed a fork from the pile of dirty dishes left to wash, and returned to the living room.

What the fuck. None of the pack had ever done that before. It wasn’t a big deal—wasn’t like Isaac had felt him up through his jeans or anything—but it was still crossing a line Stiles wasn’t aware he’d drawn. He finished scrubbing the lasagna pan with renewed concentration, then attacked the plates.

“What’s wrong?”

Fucking werewolf stealth. Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Derek before attacking a blob of cheese. “Nothing.”

“Your heartrate is elevated, and your breathing. Washing dishes doesn’t take this much of your energy.”

“Can we talk about it later?”

Derek said nothing for a long time. Stiles looked up to make sure he was still there. Surprisingly, Stiles found him calming watching with his hands resting by his sides. Just the way he seemed so relaxed made Stiles take a breath and fight back against the impending freakout.

“Okay.” Derek backed toward the doorway.

“Great. Thanks.” Stiles deposited the plate in the rinse basin and picked up another.

~~~~

After the dishes were done, Stiles didn’t feel much like socializing. He had a AP European History paper to write and a set of problems to solve for Pre-Cal. Luckily another perk of dating the Alpha was having still more privacy in Derek’s bedroom, aka Stiles’ parttime study.

He was about three-quarters of his way through the Pre-Cal problems when he heard the pack disperse for the night. Scott yelled his goodbyes from the foyer; Erica and Boyd trooped upstairs for their own room, and—

That was just about everyone, Stiles reminded himself. Derek and Isaac tended to be quieter around the house, and Jackson had been gone for months. The story from his family was that he’d gone to a military high school, which seemed just as likely as Jackson running off to live in the plains of rural Wyoming. And with him gone, Lydia didn’t come around to hang with any of them. Same with Allison; things still weren’t smoothed out between her and Scott. The pack had shrunk to the six of them.

A shoe scraped outside the door. Deliberate. Isaac poked his head around the frame.

“You busy?”

“Just—Just some homework.”

Isaac smiled and stepped into the room. “Can I—”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Derek said from somewhere down the hall. Isaac jumped back out of the room and backed up toward one of the other spares.

“Nowhere, just—bed. Homework. Doing homework before bed.”

Derek stopped at the threshold of his room, watching Isaac, now out of Stiles’ line of sight. “Good plan.”

Stiles smothered a laugh as Isaac’s door banged shut. Derek shook his head and closed his own door behind himself.

“He’s being a little weird.”

“You’re telling me.” Stiles went back to chewing on his pencil and contemplating his answer sheet.

Derek made an inquiring noise and sat down on the end of the bed to unlace his boots. When Stiles didn’t answer, he grabbed one of Stiles’ socked feet and shook it lightly. Stiles kicked him away.

“Nothing, but—he…”

Derek shook his foot again.

“Okay, stop it, that is not my talking switch. He did that thing you do sometimes. The ear nuzzling. I thought he was you, and when he wasn’t you but himself, it kind of threw me.”

Derek hummed before pulling off his socks and tossing them in the hamper. “He’s getting more comfortable with the pack. I think he’s making progress.”

“He can probably hear you, you know.”

“The betas have to learn how to suppress their hearing if they can’t live with eavesdropping on everyone’s conversations all the time. It’s a matter of being responsible with your knowledge or choosing to remain politely ignorant.”

Erica laughed down the hall. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I get it. You had to get the deluxe sectional sofa to accommodate the massive pile of puppies. I can’t take a five-minute shower without someone walking in to get something out of the medicine cabinet. I’m afraid one of our dinners is going to turn into the spaghetti-eating scene from _Lady and the Tramp,_ which, now that I think of it, would be pretty—”

Derek flicked off the overhead light, leaving just the bedside table lamp illuminating Stiles’s homework. Stiles stopped talking. “It really is good that he showed you trust and affection. I’ll talk to him about your human boundaries.”

“Excuse me—”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Your boundaries as a human in our pack. Does that make you feel better?”

“About which, your rephrasing or Isaac respecting boundaries?”

Derek stole his pencil and pretended to wield it like a stake. “I hope you’re done with this.”

Stiles feigned a screaming damsel in distress before snatching it back. “Let me finish these last few problems and I’m all yours.”

Derek got up and continued undressing for bed, making Stiles’ last problems immensely more difficult. Even when he had changed into pajama pants (the dude was seriously into his bedtime comfort, it turned out) and had a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, Derek was still pretty captivating.

He finished solving for x or whatever and packed up his backpack just as Derek flicked off the light in the ensuite bathroom. He paused in the doorway and gestured back at the sink. “Did you—”

“Yeah, I’ll use it eventually.”

“You staying here tonight?”

“I told Dad not to expect me home tonight.” Stiles zipped up his backpack and stood. He knew it wasn’t a direct answer. “So, I mean, if you’ll have me—”

“Come here.” Derek stretched out on his back on his bed, curling a few fingers in Stiles’s direction.

He couldn’t keep a goofy grin off his face as he crossed the room, pausing every few feet to pull off a sneaker and strip off his socks. He straddled Derek’s legs and braced himself over him. “Hi.”

“You’re a nutcase. How long have we been doing this?”

“Since the faerie sex pollen incident or since we started fully consensual dating slash bumping uglies?”

“Long enough,” Derek continued as if Stiles hadn’t spoken. “You should know I want you here all the time.”

Boyd shouted down the hall and through two closed doors. “ALL the time, Stiles.”

“Oookay, creeperific…”

“You know what I mean.” Derek cupped the back of his neck and leaned up to rub his nose against Stiles’ cheek. “I don’t want you uncomfortable around Isaac or any of the others. You need to tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m not _uncomfortable_ per se, he just…”

“He’s making a lot of progress. You know how much he needed our help.”

Stiles nodded in all seriousness, and then Derek leaned up again and their lips met and they stopped talking for a while.

Stiles broke out of a kiss. “You think we need to coach him into dating or something, too?” He whispered to try and avoid the three betas from listening in.

Derek chased after his mouth, then detoured to bite his chin lightly. “Maybe.” Derek’s voice was a low thrumming murmur as he worked down Stiles’s throat with sucking kisses. “Why, you offering?”

Blunt teeth closed lightly around a taut tendon in the side of his neck, sending a pulse of sensation down his chest. Stiles shuddered with pleasure. “Um…”

“I was kidding.” Derek drew up the bottom of Stiles’ shirt with both hands and held it out of the way as he traced his fingertips up Stiles’s abdomen. He didn’t have much in the way of awesome muscle definition, but lacrosse had made him nicely lean and firm, and he loved how Derek seemed to appreciate his body, too.

He bet Isaac looked pretty good from lacrosse. They didn’t have lockers near each other so he’d never gotten a good look at him in the showers after practice or a game. But between the werewolfiness and a high-energy sport, Isaac had to be seriously cut.

Derek guided him to sit back on his heels and helped him strip off his shirt. Stiles leaned back into Derek’s legs as Derek ducked his head to Stiles’ chest and licked a circle around one nipple. Stiles sucked in a breath and combed his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“If you did offer,” Derek mumbled into his chest, “I doubt he’d say no.”

“Wha—Why?” Stiles’s eyes drifted shut as Derek licked around the other nipple. “He knows I’m yours.”

“But with my blessing…”

Stiles tugged on Derek’s hair and rocked his hips. “Why are we talking about this?”

Derek rocked back, and god yes, there it was, the brush of his hardness against Stiles’s erection. “Affection is a powerful emotion in a pack. All forms of expressing it. Sex is not a big commitment thing for werewolves.”

“And what about me? I don’t—”

Derek moved quickly, superhuman fast, and suddenly their positions were reversed with Stiles flat on his back. Derek rubbed a palm between Stiles’s spread legs and curled his fingers around Stiles’s hard heat. He raised an eyebrow to punctuate his point.

“God—” Stiles arched up. His dick had gotten fully hard so fast he felt light-headed. Every time Derek did the superhuman thing, it cranked Stiles’s motor harder than filthy XXX internet porn. 

Derek pulled back just a little, unfastening the button of his jeans and drawing the zipper down. Stiles shoved down his jeans and boxers, wriggling until Derek helped pull those off him, too. When he turned back, he hummed a low thrum of contentment before lowering his head between Stiles’s legs.

His thighs immediately tensed, but he held still while Derek licked down the inside of one thigh to the joint of his hips. He buried his nose in the crease of Stiles’s groin and inhaled deeply, moaning softly on the exhale. “You smell so fucking good.”

“Mmm hmm.” Stiles twitched his hips, trying to get Derek’s attention on his balls or aching dick.

“Bet Isaac would think so, too. He’d bury his nose right here next to mine, smelling you getting hot and bothered for us.”

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles writhed and tried to use his legs to position Derek somewhere more conducive to coming really quickly. But Derek broke the hold, sitting back to untie his pajama pants and shove them down his hips. When he braced himself over Stiles again, Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s back and over his ass (never anything less than amazing to feel) before helping to push the pants off. Derek lowered his head to Stiles’ chest and took a nipple between his lips.

Stiles shoved a fist in his mouth. Derek knew his nipples were sensitive, insanely so when he was really turned on. Derek flicked a tongue back and forth over him, sucked hard, then released and focused on the other side. Stiles whimpered into his fist.

“Don’t keep quiet,” Derek mumbled into his ribs. He dropped his hips and lay on Stiles completely, grinding their cocks together. A groan escaped Stiles’s fist. “Let them hear you. They want to.” He jerked his hips, driving Stiles a few inches up the bed. Stiles slapped a hand against the headboard behind him, bracing before another one of Derek’s thrusts sent him head-first into it. It wouldn’t be the first time. “Let me hear you. I want to hear you beg for me to fuck you.”

“Ohhh _fuck,_ Derek. Jesus.” Stiles dropped his fist and raked his fingers down Derek’s chest, clawing to get closer. Derek kissed him hard and briefly, then reached over to the bedside table to dig out their bottle of lube. Stiles grabbed him for another kiss on the way back, but Derek angled his mouth away to press their foreheads together.

“I’d open you myself, get you all stretched and ready for me.” He opened the bottle of lube and got some onto his fingers as he talked. “But we’d want it to be special for Isaac, so I’d let him go first. If that’s okay with you.”

The lube was cool on his hole and Stiles jumped instinctively. Derek murmured and slipped a finger inside him.

“I’d make sure he was gentle with you. Not like me.” A second finger already. Stiles writhed, but shoved his hips down to take Derek’s fingers into him. “Take his time in getting you stretched and needy. I know how needy you get.”

The itch was building, deep in his balls and the root of his cock. Stiles panted and reached down to stroke himself.

“You might come more than once. So might he. I’m sure we can be patient, but we have quick refractory periods.” Derek eased a third finger into his hole. “And we could take turns, of course.”

Stiles whimpered and bit his lip, stroking faster. Then Derek grabbed his wrist mid-stroke and pulled his hand away. Stiles groaned and opened his eyes.

Derek lined up his cock with Stiles’s stretched hole and gently pushed. The tip sank in before the familiar burning stretch started, and Stiles held his breath, then remembered not to. He met Derek’s steady gaze as Stiles exhaled shakily and Derek’s cock pushed in further with just the slightest bit of burn.

“He might come fast. Fast and hard.” Derek slid in all the way, and barely paused before pulling back to sink in again. “Filling you up. Making you smell like us, inside and out. I fucking love the smell of my come on you. He’s going to go nuts for it.”

“God—” Stiles blinked sweat out of his eyes. “Jesus fucking christ Derek, please just fuck me.”

Derek’s next thrusts were faster and harder. Stiles shook and tightened his thighs around Derek’s waist. He was bent nearly in half, but Derek was so deep inside him, sometimes brushing past his prostate before bottoming out. Stiles could never get enough of being fucked like this, but Derek had never been this much for dirty talk. It was so much more intense, Derek’s low voice vibrating through him, the vivid images flashing through his mind.

“So he’d come first, and have to take a break. I’d take you over. I’d lick up all the sweat and lube and come from you, off your thighs and belly and ass, and deep inside.”

“FuckfuckFUCK, Derek, fucking make me come already—” Stiles started jerking his cock again, his hand brushing Derek’s abdoman. He squeezed his eyes tight, head tossing on the pillow.

“I’d put you on your knees over me. We would have already cleaned you up real deep before starting, so I’d just put you over my mouth. I’d shift just enough to make my tongue real long.”

Stiles cried out at the image. His arm was getting tired and his fingers were numb. He just wanted to come, goddammit.

“I’d lick up inside you, pull out all his come and clean you up. Make sure you don’t smell like anybody before I fuck you myself.”

Derek adjusted and suddenly the angle was perfect, the head of his cock driving against Stiles’s prostate, hammering in again and again until Stiles felt a spasm deep inside and his come rushed up out of his cock, surging in broad streaks to cover his chest and belly, smearing on his hands between their bodies. Stiles realized he’d been crying out, loud and totally unaware. He forced himself quiet, licked his lips and watched Derek work himself closer to orgasm.

Derek opened his eyes. His pupils were broad circles, nearly obliterating the hazel green of his irises. His lips pulled back over his teeth and he groaned quietly. He was close, so close.

“And when you’d fuck me—” Stiles was hoarse, but he didn’t care. “Your knot would push inside me just as you came, so we’d be tied together. Your big thick cock would practically be part of me, stuffing your come up inside me.”

“Oh, fuck.” Derek shuddered and stopped, his eyes shut again. He clenched his jaw hard enough for the muscles to stand out in his cheek. Stiles could feel his cock twitching gently, and the warm sensation of him coming inside him.

Derek started to move and something pulled at Stiles’s entrance. He made a sound and Derek stopped immediately, a grin spreading over his face.

“Fuck, you—”

“Yeah, it swelled up when I was already inside you.” Derek settled against him, bracing his forearms on either side of Stiles’s head. They kissed, heedless of sweat and sloppy technique. Eventually Stiles broke away.

“My hips are going to dislocate. Can we—” With a little adjustment, they managed to roll onto their sides. Derek was crushing one of Stiles’s legs, but he could handle it until Derek’s knot went down. They went back to kissing, and finally he could feel Derek slip out of him, leaving him wet and open.

This time Derek broke away, sniffing.

Stiles pushed his face away with an open palm. “God, get me a washcloth or something.” Derek grinned again as he rose and went to the bathroom. “Fucking animal,” Stiles muttered to himself, and laughed at his own joke.

Derek got them both cleaned up and launched the washcloth into the hamper. They snuggled back under the covers, not saying anything. Stiles realized his eyes were spending more time closed than open. He was about to ask Derek to get the light when there came a knock at the Derek’s door.

“Come in, Isaac,” Derek called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has the opportunity to make fantasy a reality, but will he?

Stiles didn’t know what to do when Derek invited Isaac into the bedroom. The scent of sex hung thick in the air and they were both still fairly sticky. He knew they’d been loud enough for the others to hear, but Derek had practically been performing for Isaac’s benefit. _Fuck,_ that’s why Isaac had knocked on Derek’s door. He’d been invited long before Derek had said the words. Stiles’s stomach suddenly clenched with nerves.

But judging by Isaac’s nervous expression as he stepped in and closed the door, Stiles hadn’t been set up. This hadn’t been an elaborate scene concocted by Derek or Isaac to coax Stiles into wanting a threesome. Isaac didn’t know what to do. He’d just been called, that’s all. He stood by the door and crossed his hands in front of himself. He wore a t-shirt and boxers, nothing else.

He was hard, Stiles realized suddenly. Okay, who wouldn’t be, but—this was a little weird. A pang of sympathy shot through him. “It’s okay,” he found himself saying. Isaac’s gaze shot to him.

Derek turned his head on the pillow to look at Stiles, then back at Isaac. “Come on up.” He wiggled a little to make room. Stiles followed his lead, shifting over, but shot a glance at Derek. Now what?

Derek’s expression revealed nothing, but his gaze was warm as he met Stiles’s eyes.

Isaac came to the edge of the bed and climbed up, clearly aiming for a nonexistent spot between Derek and Stiles. They moved again, making more room, and Isaac flopped down on top of the covers. He made a little sound and wriggled as if uncomfortable. Derek tugged at the covers disgustedly. Stiles brought his feet up and helped kick them down—being burrito’d wasn’t the most comfortable, but with the covers off Isaac was suddenly the most dressed of the three of them.

Derek scooted up behind Isaac and curled around him. He rested a hand on Isaac’s hip, fingers under the edge of his shirt. His hand on Isaac looked possessive and calming at the same time. Isaac seemed to unwind.

“Can I…” Isaac murmured.

Stiles looked at Isaac, who was watching him hopefully. He nodded, unsure of what was being asked. It immediately became apparent when Isaac curled a hand around Stiles’s neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Stiles didn’t pull away, but he did freeze and try to look at Derek out of the corner of his eye. There was no protest from behind Isaac. Isaac licked into his mouth and kissed him again, deeper. Stiles kissed back automatically, and Isaac hitched himself closer. Stiles felt Isaac’s erection against his hip, shrouded by his boxers. Isaac ground his hips a little and whimpered.

“This is all your call, Stiles,” Derek said.

Stiles broke free to breathe. Isaac dropped his hand, expression going bleak.

“No, it’s okay.” Stiles petted Isaac’s waist, his hand running into Derek’s. “Just…give me a second.”

Isaac didn’t look convinced. Stiles looked helplessly at Derek.

Derek nodded and executed a neat roll to pull Isaac onto his back and for Derek to loom over him. Derek tugged the hem of his t-shirt. “Off.”

Isaac whipped it off like he was being timed for boot camp. Once he’d broken contact with Stiles, he had never stopped looking at Derek.

Derek kept his eyes open and leaned in for a kiss, biting Isaac’s lower lip first. Isaac whimpered and his mouth dropped open as his eyes slid shut. Derek deepened the kiss, his tongue flashing wet in the light as it pushed into Isaac’s mouth before their lips sealed. Stiles exhaled shakily over a rush of arousal.

Isaac arched up and Derek hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down. Isaac had the lean cut of muscles above his hip Stiles had envisioned, hoped for, a pair of arrows leading to a nest of light brown hair. The boxers hid the rest as Isaac dropped his hips and Derek released the waistband to drag his fingers up Isaac’s stomach. A trail of light scratches appeared and disappeared in his wake, vanishing like magic. Isaac moaned throatily as Derek scratched up to his pecs and around his nipples, small and pink and stiff against his creamy white skin.

Stiles hooked his finger in the boxers and tugged. Isaac’s hips came up automatically, and Stiles worked the waistband under his erect cock and balls before pulling them completely off.

Derek broke out of a kiss with a growl and buried his face in Isaac’s throat. His jaw worked as he bit and sucked under Isaac’s ear. Isaac’s hips jerked needily, his cock bobbing in the air. It was on the thin side, but long and with a relatively wide head, and flushed dark red with blood. Stiles wanted to touch it.

Derek lifted his head and looked over at Stiles as if cued. Stiles licked his lips and nodded, then cupped Isaac’s cock in one hand. Isaac’s hips jerked again and he whined wordlessly. Stiles glanced at him. Isaac’s eyes were mostly shut, a glimmer of iris between his lashes. Stiles gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and lowered his head to take Isaac’s cock into his mouth.

He was werewolf-hot, silky-hard and throbbing under Stiles’s palm. Stiles worked his lips down the shaft to wet the skin, tongue lashing the underside as he pulled back up. Isaac moaned brokenly and his thighs tensed as he struggled not to thrust his hips up again. Christ, that was hot. Stiles’s attack of nerves quickly faded and he focused on the blowjob. 

“Ohhh fu— _fuck_ Stiles, I’m—I’m not gonna last,” Isaac moaned brokenly. 

“Did we get you too riled up?” Derek murmured throatily, mouth pressed against his collarbone. “Maybe we should make this quick.”

“No, no—please…”

Stiles licked up to the head of Isaac’s cock and swirled his tongue around it, smiling a little as he heard Isaac choke as his leg and ass muscles vibrated from withheld tension. Stiles tasted a rush of pre-come and licked one more time, then lifted off to give Isaac a break. Derek caught his eye as he straightened, and Stiles smiled as the last of his own tension slid away.

Derek groped across the sheets for the lube, then looked between the bottle, himself, Isaac, and Stiles.

“Eeny meenie,” Stiles said.

“I don’t care,” Isaac said breathlessly, looking between the other two. “Someone just fuck me.”

Derek growled a little at that, and Stiles grinned. “Derek, then.”

The growl cut off. Derek looked at him carefully, measuring, and Stiles nodded.

Derek didn’t hesitate further. He squirted some lube onto his fingers and reached between himself and Isaac, nodding at Stiles to go back to the blowjob. Just as Stiles lowered his head, Isaac’s hips jerked and he whimpered. Stiles glimpsed Derek’s hand moving behind Isaac’s balls, inches from Stiles’s nose. He imagined what it would feel like to be penetrated and have one’s dick sucked at the same time, and groaned to himself before taking Isaac back into his mouth. The cloud of lust falling over his brain made it easy to stop thinking about relationship implications and all that interpersonal pack stuff. His focus narrowed to the smooth glide of the cock in his mouth, the taste of skin and pre-come, the smell of rich masculine arousal and the groans in his ears.

Still, Isaac made Stiles stop a few more times while Derek fingered him, sliding one finger at a time into Isaac’s ass and thrusting them slowly to stretch him out. Stiles rested his head on Isaac’s thigh and watched him squeeze his own cock to fight off an orgasm, teeth clenched and neck exposed, a long pale line in the low light. Derek didn’t stop fingering him, using more lube and adding another finger, his face a mask of intense arousal and focus. Finally Derek pulled back and wiped excess lube onto the sheet, then knelt up and gestured at Isaac. Derek’s cock was fully erect, pointing straight up and tapping against his abdomen. Stiles’s mouth started watering at the sight.

Isaac took the cue and flipped completely onto his stomach, then pushed back onto all fours. Derek knelt between Isaac’s legs and looked at Stiles. Initially Stiles thought he was asking for permission again, and he nodded emphatically. Then he realized Derek was trying to cue him to move, too, with a little tilt of the head. What? Go back to blowing Isaac? Let Isaac blow him? Sixty-nine?

“Stiles, please—” Isaac had buried his face in his arms, and rolled his head to peek out. “Can’t wait.”

Fuck it, if Derek couldn’t elaborate with his head shake language, Stiles would do whatever he wanted. He lay down on his back and scooted under Isaac, positioning his head under Isaac’s hips. Isaac lifted up onto his hands to accommodate him, but Stiles wasn’t focused on getting his dick sucked. This was Isaac’s turn.

Even before Stiles could take him into his mouth, Derek lined up his cock and started pushing into Isaac’s ass. From his vantage point Stiles could see anything, and _holy fuck that was hot._ Isaac groaned wordlessly, hips twitching as if he couldn’t decide whether to pull away or push back for more. Derek rubbed his thumb around Isaac’s stretched hole and massaged the muscles of his ass, trying to make it easier. From the sound of things, Isaac didn’t mind at all.

Stiles waited until Derek was fully seated inside Isaac, which took several minutes, then took Isaac’s cock in hand and guided it into his mouth. Isaac moaned and his hips twitched hard, pushing instinctively into the back of Stiles’s mouth. Stiles fought back a gag and swallowed, feeling Isaac bump the base of his tongue. God, he was so deep. Stiles pulled his head back and wrapped his fingers around the base of Isaac’s cock, jacking him while Stiles sucked on just the tip. Derek started thrusting, slow and careful of Stiles’s position.

Eventually Stiles got tired and Derek couldn’t hold back. Stiles moved back a little until his face was under Isaac’s ribcage. He focused on the skin he could reach, kissing and stroking his chest, tonguing and biting and flicking his nipples. Isaac never stopped groaning, pressing down for Stiles’s mouth and back for Derek’s cock, his body shaking as Derek started slamming into him.

A snarl broke out of Derek’s throat. “Stiles, MOVE.” Stiles scrambled out from under Isaac without asking why, and he quickly figured it out. Derek somehow started fucking Isaac harder, hips jack-rabbiting into him, pressing his face and shoulders to the bed and leaning over him. Isaac still groaned continuously, burying his face in the mattress and taking everything Derek gave him. Finally Derek snarled again and clamped his teeth in the round, bunched muscles of Isaac’s shoulder, right next to his neck. He slowed, thrust shallowly a few more times, then stopped.

The only sound in the room was panting breaths. Stiles realized he was one of them, and closed his mouth and swallowed. Fuck, he was hard again, rock-hard. He wondered if Derek could go again. 

Isaac’s arm moved, sliding his hand under his body and between his legs. Stiles moved but Derek got there first, dragging Isaac’s hand back out and pinning it to the bed. He straightened to a kneeling position. “Not yet. When I say.”

There was a dark bite mark on Isaac’s shoulder, but Derek hadn’t broken the skin. Still, Stiles knew from experience that on a normal person it would bruise like hell and hurt for days. Isaac had the werewolf healing thing going for him, but a mark like that from his Alpha would still take a few hours to fade.

Derek pulled out quickly, and from Isaac’s full-body twitch Stiles knew Derek had knotted him, and withdrawing like that must have felt intense. Derek flopped over onto his back next to Isaac. His chest heaved as he caught his breath, sweat glimmering in the low light. Isaac stayed in the exact position Derek had left him, and whimpered inquiringly.

Derek looked under Isaac’s chest at Stiles. “What should we do with him?”

Possibilities ran through Stiles’s brain like a porn sampler on 500% speed. “Um.”

Derek smirked.

As hot as Derek’s dirty talk had been, Stiles didn’t really want to get fucked by Isaac. Stiles’s ass belonged to Derek. So as much as Stiles wanted to get fucked again, he was going to have to wait. But he didn’t want to make Isaac wait, either.

He met Derek’s gaze. “Blowjobs. Sixty-nine.”

“Whatever you want,” Isaac said shakily. “Just…quickly.”

Stiles got back into position, although this time he noticed the come dripping out of Isaac’s stretched hole. Christ, his brain was going to melt if he slept with werewolves much more. It was like being on a porn shoot, only without as much jaded cynicism and fluffers waiting in the wings.

Stiles did NOT need a fluffer.

He had barely settled himself when Isaac sucked Stiles’s cock into his mouth, taking him in deep. Stiles heard him gag a little and felt a scrape of teeth as Isaac drew back. Stiles hissed and twitched. “Man, be careful.”

“Don’t make me come over there,” Derek rumbled next to them.

Stiles snorted and took Isaac’s cock in hand, stroking it a few times. Isaac shuddered and swallowed a moan, then tried again with Stiles’s erection. This time he was more careful, and Stiles fell into the rhythm of sucking Isaac off while trying to enjoy his own blowjob. It was a lot to process and focus on. The few times he and Derek had sixty-nine’d, it had taken a really long time for them to come. Good thing Stiles loved sucking Derek’s cock.

Suddenly Isaac’s hips thrust unevenly, jerking movements that messed up Stiles’s rhythm. Isaac pulled off Stiles’s cock and panted, “Close—gonna—Stiles, please—”

Stiles sped up his stroking hand and sucked harder, soon tasting the first spurt of come. He swallowed quickly, and kept swallowing, stroking Isaac through his orgasm. It seemed to last for several minutes until there was no more come, just twitches running through Isaac’s body. Finally Isaac pulled away, and Stiles closed his eyes and rested the back of his sticky hand on his forehead.

Lips touched his and he stirred enough to open his eyes, then smile against Derek’s mouth. Derek licked across his lips and pulled back just far enough to speak. “You’re a good person.” He rubbed his nose against Stiles’s.

“I dunno. A good lay, anyway.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Isaac said sleepily from next to them. He pushed himself to sit up and rolled to throw a leg over one of Stiles’s thighs. Resting his head on Stiles’s chest, he wrapped his fingers around Stiles’s unflagging erection. 

On Stiles’s other side, Derek scooted down the bed until his head was level with Stiles’s groin. He leaned in and buried his nose at the root of Stiles’s cock, licking around Isaac’s fingers.

“Oh, fuck.” Stiles pumped his hips carefully, not wanting to dislodge either of them. “You guys aren’t…a little faster, Isaac…you’re not exactly disproving my point.”

Isaac dug his teeth warningly into Stiles’s chest, right next to a nipple. “Less talk, more coming.”

Derek reared up and grabbed Isaac by the back of the neck to drag him down to the other side of Stiles’s cock. “We’ll argue this later.”

Stiles pushed his fingers into Isaac’s hair, feeling the curls catch around his knuckles. Isaac rumbled his approval and nosed at the crease between groin and hip, inhaling deeply every few seconds. Derek sucked a hickey into the spot opposite Isaac, watching Stiles with raised eyebrows. Stiles just grinned blissfully and lay back to enjoy the attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the tw_holidays community on LJ. Thank you to my betas movies_michelle and devilc for amazing assistance, as always.


End file.
